The invention relates to a dispensing valve for a bottle containing fluid. The invention particularly relates to a dispensing valve for a bottle containing fluid having an easily replaceable valve seal, elastomer member and having a spindle for piercing the bottle secondary seal membrane.
A prior art dispensing valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,467 in FIG. 2 thereof. The prior art valve includes a valve seal, or valve plug of rubber-like material for engaging the seat, a spindle for supporting the plug for movement of the plug relative to the seat, and a compression spring for urging the plug into contact with the valve seat.
A problem with the prior art valve is that it is necessary to replace the spindle and plug subassembly or the completed valve when the plug or elastomer bushing loses its compliance or becomes dirty. Another problem with the prior art valve is that some applications have a bottle with a secondary seal that is broken open by the spindle and/or the plug, and this sometimes damages the plug or bushing.
An object of the invention is to provide a dispensing valve that has an easily replaceable seal portion. Another object is to provide a spindle and plug assembly, which can break open the secondary seal without damaging the plug or bushing. Another object is to use a relatively soft seal material, and to use a relatively hard spindle material, and to use a plug material hard enough for breaking open the secondary seal but compliant enough to prevent overcompression of the elastomer seal